A Monster's Claim
by Jeager's Paradise
Summary: The Survey Corps get a surprise visit from some unwelcome guests and both Humanity's strongest soldier and hope finally show the world who belongs to who... EreRi or Riere which ever way you want to take it.
1. Chapter 1

When Eren woke up this particular morning he knew something was going to change. He rolled out of bed and walked toward his bathroom. As he washed up to face the day, he wondered about the feeling that he was getting. It made him want to…well he really don't know what it was that he wanted to do but he knew it was destructive in nature.

Eren finished washing up and moved back into his room to get changed. As he was pulling his bed clothes off, he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs leading to his room. He ignored them, knowing to whom they belonged to, and continued to get dressed. As he was pulling his shirt over his head the footsteps stopped in front of his cell door. Eren didn't even turn to see who it was before saying "Good morning, Corporal."

He heard a quiet snort behind him, "I see you're up you shitty brat. Well that's great because we have visitors." Eren finally turned to look at the Corporal, who looked amazingly clean as always. Steel grey eyes watched Eren put on his 3D maneuver gear's straps. Eren didn't seem to notice the way the Corporal's eyes slid up and down Eren's muscular form.

Ever since Eren had joined the Survey Corps, he had filled out very nicely. Eren was no longer the skinny, idiot kid but a strong and muscular young man. As Eren slid on the rest of his straps the Corporal unlocked his cell and pulled the heavy metal door open.

He motioned to Eren to follow him. As the Corporal led Eren down the hallway, Eren noticed that his guards were no longer there. When he turned to ask the Corporal, he noticed that the Corporal's expression was very unhappy and tense, but to everyone else his expression was the same as always but not to someone who had been watching the Corporal for as long as Eren had.

Eren was confused and asked "Sir, what's wrong you look extremely upset about something. Did someone make a mess somewhere and forget to clean it up?"

The Corporal's steel colored eyes landed on him for a moment then he turned away. "You'll find out soon enough."

Eren felt his muscles tense as they walked outside into the training area to a huge crowd of people. He noticed that most of them were the Survey Corps but some of them were….the Military police but not only them but what looked like civilians and very wealthy ones at that. The civilians were watching him with a mixture of fear and excitement. Not understanding what was going on, Eren turned to the Corporal to ask when one of the military police stepped forward.

"Eren Jaeger, you are to perform an experiment for us." Eren glanced to his right at the Corporal but the man wouldn't meant his eyes, so he sighed and stepped forward. "Very well; what is it that you want me to do?"

The man gave a nasty smirk and said "You are to transform into your monster form and keep control of as long as you can." Eren was surprised and glanced around to see that most of the military police and civilians were watching him with fear but some were eyeing his body, not that Eren noticed as his attention was fixed on transforming but a certain 160 cm tall man noticed and it pissed him off more than this entire situation. All the man wanted to do was grab onto Eren and declare he was his and only his but he couldn't do that…at least not yet.

Eren sighed again and nodded his head in acceptance, but as he was about to begin, the military man moved forward and slapped him demanding that "the monster boy" should give him respect. This caused the Survey Corps to stir with a rumble of outrage but they were quieted by a look from their commander. Said commander placed a restraining hand on the Corporal's shoulder to stop him from doing something rash that would have made the situation worse. Reluctantly, the Corporal did relax, but only a little bit. He clenched his hands so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Eren spit out blood very close to the military man's shine boots, which earned him another slap to the face and kick to the ribs. Eren coughed up blood and fell to his knees but after a few minutes he stood and saluted the man and bit down onto his hand.

Clouds of steam suddenly billowed out of nowhere and surrounded Eren and in a flash of yellowish-white light, Eren Jaeger was no longer standing there but a 15 meter tall titan was. The titan threw back its head and roared. Everyone but the Survey Corps jumped back in fear. The civilians that had come with the military police gave shrieks of fear and awe at the massive creature before them. Never before had they seen a titan so close.

The military man that had hit Eren was smirking proudly as if he owned a prized dog and was showing it off. Eren turned his head look down at the very tiny figures of his comrades. The titan began to drop so that it could get a closer look at the people gathered there but the military men were afraid that it was going to attack ran forward and stabbed Eren's knee to keep it from crouching. Eren gave a bellow of pain and growled at the men.

The titan began to bring its hand back as if it was going to take a swipe at the men on the ground but stopped at the last minute because of a voice shouting out "Be still Jaeger!" Eren's titan form froze at the command, as did everyone else. Eren's massive bright green eye glanced down at the person who had yelled out. Stepping forward and pushing off the restraining hand was Lance Corporal Rivaille.

The Corporal shot a glare at the men that had harmed Eren before he turned his attack to the frozen titan in front of him. Rivaille started to move his hands toward his blades causing the titan to tense even farther and begin to growl. But it turned out that the Corporal wasn't going for his blades but for the straps that attached the gear to his body.

In 10 seconds the 3D maneuver gear, his only means of protecting himself, was laying on the ground. He then began walking toward Eren's frozen form. The military men and the civilians were in a stunned stupor, watching as humanity's strongest soldier walked toward humanity's hope.

When he reached where he wanted to be he turned to the crowd. "I think this has gone on far enough." He then turned toward the civilians who still stood in a stunned silence "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming all this way for this, but it's time that you leave-"

Rivaille as interrupted by one of the civilians with a particularly large stomach stepping forward "Who do you think you are to order us, the elite, to do anything-"

The Corporal interrupted "I can do as I wish seeing as there is a titan standing right behind me that could kill you in seconds!" He glared at the man, who was speechless in shock of being spoken to in such a manner. Rivaille decided to ignore the stupid man and turned to Eren, who was still not moving.

"What is wrong with you, you shitty brat?" Eren turned his head down and let out another growl but this one was much softer then what had been heard before. Rivaille raised his hand up to touch the titan, who, in turn, was lowering himself to the ground. Just as the two were about to touch, the man from earlier grabbed ahold of the Corporal's shoulder and jerked him around and began to yell in his face.

The Survey Corps members all reached for their blades at the same time with murderous auras surrounding all of them. The military police tensed and move forward drawing their blades as well to defend the civilians.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the 15 meter titan that was staring at the man that was yelling at his Corporal. _His_ Corporal! The human part of his being was furious with what he was seeing but the titan part was completely different. The titan part thought that it should scoop its mate up into its hands and….wait…WHAT?! MATE?!

Eren's mind was reeling from what he had just thought and was having internal battle with himself and missed what was going on. The situation on the outside was becoming worse and worse. The military police and Survey Corps were facing off against each other, although no had moved to attack yet. They were waiting for the other to move first.

Eren was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud smacking sound. He looked down and saw that the man had become so enraged that he decided it was a good idea to hit the Lance Corporal of the Survey Corps and Humanity's strongest soldier in the face. Time seemed to stop and no one moved and then an enraged bellow caused everyone, even the Survey Corps, to jump and spin around to see a literally steaming 15 meter titan.

Eren was beyond enraged. For the first time, ever, he and his titan side were in complete agreement: Protect mate and punish those who hurt him! The titan suddenly moved its hands down and pushed the man away, sending him head over heels to land in a heap on the ground.

Rivaille jerked his head up in shock to stare at the pissed off looking titan. He was shocked but happy at the same time that Eren had decided to protect him. The Corporal felt his heart flutter with an emotion he thought he would never experience in this godforsaken world: love.

His steel grey eyes locked with the massive green that was in front of him. He moved his hand to touch the titan's face again and this time he made contact. The skin was warm and the massive creature's eyes closed in pleasure, but like all great things it had to come to an end when the whale of a man was helped to his feet and whispered something to one of the military police.

The military police nodded his head and yelled up to the titan "Eren Jaeger you are ordered to transform back into your human form!" The titan eyes glared at the man and it moved it's hand to grab the man but an unlikely person stopped him. The Corporal grabbed onto the larger hand and, as those massive eyes looked down at him, nodded his head in agreement with the order.

Rivaille didn't like the fact that he was listening to the military dogs but if it kept Eren from being harmed that's all he cared about. The Corporal knew that if Eren didn't listen to the military dog's order, they would try to order Eren's death and there was no way in hell he was going to let the one person he had ever really loved die for a stupid reason.

Eren was conflicted. He had to protect his mate and this was the only way to do it correctly but on the other hand he had to obey his commanding officer. So the titan nodded its massive head and closed its eyes. Steam billowed from the large form and in a burst heat and steam, Eren pulled himself from the titan but as he did so he heard the unmistakable sound of cuffs being put on someone.

Quickly he knew he had to move fast. Eren tried to shake off his fatigue to get to Rivaille's side. Meanwhile the pompous man was smirking in Rivaille's face "Now what do you think about yourself now. Huh?" Rivaille didn't even bother to reply to the man, he was more concerned about Eren, who was going to come out of his titan form to be surround by guards.

Rivaille tried to get to Eren but was stopped by that fat man who couldn't take being ignored for the life of him. The man decided to be even stupider than he looked by trying to hit Rivaille again for not paying attention to him.

There was a blur and suddenly the man was screaming in pain. Rivaille's eyes were wide in shock to see the broad back of one, Eren Jaeger.

_This is my first story for Shingeki no Kyojin. I wouldn't have had the courage to publish this if it wasn't for:_

Dystopia'74, and I know there is someone else but for the life of me I can't find you name to put do and I'm so so so sorry!

Please don't hate me T-T….

_I hope you liked this first chapter! If I get review I will add the next chapter! Also if you want to change something or to add something for the next chapter please let me know! _

_Until next time my friends! _

_Jeager's Paradise_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so happy that you like my story so far! Well I'm going to try and do my best with this chapter! Thanks for all your help _Dystopia'74!

_Last time: _

_There was a blur and sudden the man was screaming in pain. Rivaille's eyes were wide in shock to see the broad back of one Eren Jaeger. _

Rivaille was still reeling in shock from the sudden appearance of Eren right in front of him. The man was still screaming in pain because Eren had a hard grip on the man's fat wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing, touching what doesn't belong to you?" Everyone shivered but Rivaille's shiver wasn't from fear but arousal. Eren's voice was a possessive growl and the look on his face was so dark that the devil himself would have turned tail and ran. It didn't help that he was still steaming or that Eren's eyes were glowing either.

This terrified the man so much he actually wet himself. He tried to pull his hand out of Eren's grip but Eren just tightened his grip even more. It was so tight that Rivaille could hear the bones grinding together. The man's wife suddenly stepped forward and demanded "Release my husband you monster! And what do you mean 'touching what doesn't belong to you'? My husband is the reason you have what you have! I demand that you – "

Eren jerked his head around to glare at her, effective cutting her off. "You may demand all you want but I don't have to follow what you want. As for touching what doesn't belong to you, well who else would I be talking about besides, Lance Corporal Rivaille."

Rivaille quickly ducked his head to hide the pleased blush that came across his face. His heart was going a mile a minute after hearing that but Eren hadn't outright claimed him yet, so he was a little disappointed. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Eren shifting his body a little so that Rivaille's body was even more hidden by his own.

Rivaille blinked and glance around Eren's broad back to see a young lady stand there, yelling at Eren. The Corporal groaned under his breath but he knew Eren heard him because his body shifted again but this time it was to lean down a little to ask "Are you alright, Corporal?" Rivaille moved his head a fraction of an inch to show he was but he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that Eren didn't use his name.

Eren turned his full attention on the annoying girl in front of him. He could feel his titan senses trying to push forward and destroy this threat to his mate but his human side told him that it would cause more problems if he did. The girl was still yelling about how 'Rivaille – sama was this and Rivaille – sama was that' and frankly it was pissing him off. But the final straw was when the girl said "My Rivaille –"

Just hearing those words that Rivaille belonged to someone else caused Eren's barely there control to snap. A snarl pushed past Eren's lips and the girl flinched back in shock. "_My_ Rivaille?! Did you not hear what I just told your mother, stupid girl! The Corporal doesn't belong to you!" The girl drew herself up and shrieked "So who does he belong to?! You?"

Eren growled back "No, he doesn't belong to me, either! He belongs to himself! Unless," Eren glanced back at Rivaille and whispered softly "he wants to." Rivaille's head jerked up in shock but Eren had already turned around. He then gave a smile and leaned his head down on to Eren's back for a moment before composing himself. "Jeager, you don't need to protect me any more I can take it from here."

Eren hesitated for a second before relaxing and bowing his head. He let go of the man's wrist that was now a horrible shade of blue and black. Rivaille stepped out from the protective wall of the titan shifter's body to face the crowd of civilians. He glanced at each and every one of them and then said "I believe it's time for you all to be heading home-"

He was interrupted by the annoying girl screaming "But Rivaille we can't leave with this monster!" Rivaille felt rather then saw Eren flinch out of the corner of his eye but before he could say anything a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he glanced up to see the stone face of Commander Irvin Smith.

Rivaille glanced behind him to see the rest of the Survey Corps was gathered around Eren and himself protectively. Irvin turned his attention to the nobles and bowed low "I thank you for coming all this way but I most insist that you leave now. After all we are outside the walls and night is fast approaching we wouldn't want you to get lost is the dark." The nobles all glanced at each other than at Irvin's face and nodded their agreement expect the girl that had been arguing with Eren earlier.

She stamped her foot and demanded that she get to stay with '_HER_ Rivaille'. Eren's head snapped up and another growl was issued but it went unnoticed except for the other titan shifters in the group. Riener Braun reached forward and tried to grab ahold of Eren before he could do any more damage but he was too slow and Eren broke through.

The girl let out a scream of fear and tripped over herself trying to get away from the enraged titan shifter. Eren hadn't even done anything but move forward but it was Rivaille that had moved faster. He slapped the girl across the face, to everyone's shock. The girl held a dainty, jewel encrusted hand to her slightly pink face. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she began to sob. Rivaille looked disgusted and moved to turn away but the girl's mother was outraged.

"How dare you raise a hand to my daughter, you bastard! I could have you arrested for that and killed!" She shouted at Rivaille, who turned to look at her with indifferent eyes and asked "Oh, well then do it and see who protects you when you need it against the titans." The woman froze thinking about it and backed down. Rivaille snorted in disgust and full turned away from them and began moving toward were Eren and the others were when a voice yelled out "Mother, what are you doing?! If you can't get him then take the monster!"

Everyone froze in shock and turned to stare at the girl. "What did you say?" Rivaille asked without turning around. The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and smirked "I said to take the monster. If I can't have you then I will have what you seem to hold dear; your pet monster." And she rudely pointed to a frozen Eren. But before Rivaille could say anything she added "If you don't, I'll make sure that not a thing of supplies is found anywhere near this place!"

Rivaille reeled in shock at the girl's words. Now he had a very difficult decision to make; give up the supplies need for his troops or give up Eren. Both were incredible valuable to the Survey Corps' future and also his own. Before he could say anything yet again, a new voice entered the conversation "I'll do it. Just allow them to have the supplies they need."

Rivaille closed his eyes and he sucked in breathe. "I can't allow you to do that, Eren." He turned his head to see bright green-blue eyes staring down into his own steel grey. Eren gave a soft smile and bent in a bow "You have no choice, Corporal. The life of one for the lives of many. "Rivaille shook his head "I can't do it, Eren. I can't order you to go with these _people_." He spat the word like it was the foulest thing in the world to pass from his lips.

Eren gave a sad smile now and whisper "You can't protect me from this, Corporal." Rivaille stared hard at Eren and shook his head "Eren, I can't order you to do that-""But I can." Both of them glanced behind them to see that the Commander still stood there. His blue eyes were fixed on Eren's own. Eren must have seen something in them because he bowed his head and began to move away from the Corporal's side but stopped for a second to whisper something in the man's ear. Which caused him to freeze in shock. Eren then moved even farther away from the Survey Corps.

Eren suddenly turned back to face the Survey Corps and saluted them all and, to the surprise of the civilians and military police, the Survey Corps closed ranks and saluted Eren back. Rivaille tried to not look at Eren's eyes, for if he did, he would never be able to let him go.

Finally the girl got impatient and demanded for her new 'pet' to hurry because she had something planed for him. Rivaille had to grit his teeth to not attack the girl and he was happy to see that he wasn't the only one. Actually, the entire Survey Corps was itching to do something but only their Commander's calm attitude kept them in check but when Hanji moved to whisper into his ear, she saw that the Commander's hands were clenched and showing white knuckles.

Rivaille wasn't really paying any attention anymore because Eren was no longer in sight, having been loaded up into one of those ugly carriages and taken away. What Rivaille was really focusing on was the words that Eren said before he left. _'Don't worry, I will come back to you. No matter what, I will come back to you. That is my promise to you;_

_My Corporal…._

_My friend…_

_My mate..._

_My Rivaille.'_

The Corporal had to bow his head so that no one could see his tears. "You stupid, shitty brat! Why did you have to do that! Why did you have to leave me?"

Rivaille quickly wiped his tears and turned away from everyone to walk back to the castle but he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He didn't even have to turn to know who it was. "Rivaille, I had no choice and you know that –"Rivaille interrupted by yanking his arm free and saying "I know that but Eren is _my_ subordinate, not just yours to play with as you will!" Rivaille whirled around and glared at the man who was their commanding officer.

The Corporal pushed a finger into his chest "You may have just sent an innocent to his death." Irvin sighed "Rivaille, I really had no choice. If I didn't do as they wanted we wouldn't have had any food or other supplies that we need to survive." "We could learn to hunt and forage! We could have found another way, but you didn't even give us a chance to!" Rivaille growled, starting to lose his control on his temper.

Irvin's mask was starting to crack and Rivaille could see he was becoming annoyed, which caused the Corporal to smirk. "Rivaille, your being unreasonable. All of this for one subordinate for the lives of all of our men-""Don't you dare tell me that he's not worth it." Rivaille's voice was a low growl and all those who knew that tone began to inch backward to get out of the way.

Irvin didn't back down, instead he went head first into the storm that was a pissed off Lance Corporal Rivaille. "I would never say anything like but I must think about the welfare of all of my men-""And were was that when you gave Eren over to those _people_!" Rivaille's voice was starting to raise slightly.

Many of the Survey Corps had back up to get out of the way from the explosion that was bound to come forward. Armin, who had been holding Mikasa back the entire time, glanced over at Riener who had tried to stop Eren "Riener, what's wrong with Eren?" The blond titan shifter froze for a second then sighed and turned to Armin to find that most of the 104th trainee group was watching him. He sighed again "Well, I could sense it when he transformed and when that man threatened the Corporal but it looks like Eren's titan self has decided on a mate." Armin's mouth dropped open and he let go of Mikasa in his shock. Mikasa, herself was frozen in shock as well. Jean stumbled when he heard that, Connie looked like a fish, and Sasha dropped the bread she was holding; where it came from no one knew.

"So you're telling me that Eren's titan half decided that it was going to choose a mate today and it choose the Corporal?" Armin asked, still getting over his shock. Riener nodded his head and sighed for the third time in the past three minutes. "But that's not all." Mikasa's head snapped up and her gleaming dark eyes locked on to his. Riener gulped and plowed on "It's not just Eren's titan half that accepted the Corporal as his mate but his human half as well."

"Which is why he is still desperate to protect him, its instinct to protect the being that means the most to you." Riener finished glancing at the others and then turned his attention to the arguing superior officers. "It looks like it's not just Eren who's feeling protective." Everyone's heads snapped around to see the Corporal's mask of indifference beginning to shatter.

The Commander's mask wasn't much better. He took a deep breathe to calm his nerves. He looked down at the Corporal's eyes and sighed but was interrupted by the Corporal asking "Are we at least going after him?" "No, Rivaille we can't. We need everyone here in case of a titan attack." "That's bullshit and you know it!" Rivaille snarled. "You're just going to let them take him away, aren't you because of some political bullshit! Aren't you, you FUCKING BASTARD!?" Everyone was shocked to hear the Corporal yelling. Mikasa sighed knowing now that she would have no choice but to share Eren with the damn midget.

Irvin quickly got over his shock and was glaring at him now. "Watch your tongue or you are liable to lose it. Do I make myself clear?" Rivaille just jerked his head to the side and turned on his heel and walked away toward…the stables? "Rivaille what do you think you're doing?" The Corporal turned and glanced back at the Commander the then turn away again "I going to get my wayward brat back." He then glanced at the surrounding soldiers "If any of you want to come with me then follow behind me, if not then that's fine." With that said he turned around and kept walking toward the stables.

At first no one moved and then, as one unit, the trainees from Eren's old unit followed behind the Corporal without hesitation. They turned to their commanding officer and saluted him and hurried to catch up with Rivaille. Irvin was stunned for a second then he smiled. Hanji moved closer to Irvin "You did that on purpose did you?" Irvin just smiled and called out to the others "Hurry to your horses men! We ride to free one of our own!"

Rivaille heard the loud shout of Irvin's and smirked but mounted his horse and waited for the others to hurry the hell up. 'I knew wouldn't be able to sacrifice Eren. No matter how cold hearted you pretended to be.' He was driven out of his thoughts by Armin "We're ready Corporal, awaiting your orders!"

The Corporal smirked "We wait and if they don't hurry up I'm leaving their asses." The small group that followed the Corporal looked confused until they heard the unmistakable sounds of multiple hoof beats. Armin gave a wide smile and everyone else gave a smile as well; even the Corporal. But it dropped when the other horses finally reached them. "It's about time you old man! I was about to leave your asses." The Corporal called.

The Commander snorted and slowed his pace down to a stop right next to the impatient Corporal. He ignored the Corporal's comments for the most part and addresses his men, "We are about to start a very important rescue mission and if you feel that you cannot be a part of this mission then tell me now and you will not be punished." No one moved, so Rivaille decided to speak as well "If any of you decided half though the mission that you can't do it and jeopardize Eren Jeager's life in anyway….well use your imagination and I will make your punishment a 100 times worse! Do we understand each other?!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" The Corporal just nodded his head and turned to Irvin, who looked amused but quickly put on a serious face "Now we begin our counterattack! Our objective is to take back one of our own that was been taken against his will! We must do everything that we can to get him back unharmed and that includes the civilians that have him." He glanced at Rivaille as he said this, and didn't continue until he got a nod of agreement from the Corporal.

As he was going to continue one of the scoots he sent ahead raced toward them. "Sir!" The man saluted and continued his report "Sirs, the carriage containing Private Jeager is approaching from the north and is heavily guarded." "Alright you heard the man! Hanji, your squad is to move to cut them off from the front; Mike your squad is to cut off their way back; and Rivaille, you and I will get to Private Jeager. Understood?!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" was the chorus of multiple voices and they all saluted as one and moved to take up their positions. Rivaille's whole body was humming with excitement and happiness that he would finally see his Eren again. Wait…._HIS_ Eren?! 'I like the sound of that.' The Corporal thought as Irvin gave the order to charge. Rivaille thrust his horse forward "Wait for me Eren! We're coming to get you now! So please be alright;

My subordinate…..

My friend…

My love…...

My Eren."


	3. Chapter 3

Last time

_Rivaille thrust his horse forward "Wait for me Eren! We're coming to get you now! So please be alright; _

_My subordinate….._

_My friend…_

_My love…..._

_My Eren."_

* * *

In the carriage…

The instant that Eren entered the carriage, he was chained to the floor and a gag was shoved into his mouth so that he couldn't transform. After the military police did that, they allowed the girl to climb in with him and they were off. Eren wasn't even allowed to watch as all of his comrades disappeared.

Eren closed his eyes and bowed his head as images of his friends and family flashed before his eyes. The last image that came was of his Corporal saluting him. At a glance, the Corporal looked like he always did, indifferent about everything but if you really looked you could see the sadness and the helpless anger resting in his eyes.

And that's what Eren saw and that little bit of emotion that he saw in his Corporal's eyes allowed him to believe that maybe, just maybe Eren had a chance to be with his Corporal the way he wanted to be. 'That is,' Eren opened his eyes into slits and glanced at the girl and the military man, 'if I can get out of this situation.'

The girl noticed that Eren was watching her and she gave smirk. She leaned in really close to him and said "Not so high and mighty now are you, monster?" Eren just ignored her and kept trying to look out the window but the girl wouldn't let him.

She grabbed a hold of his chin and yanked his head back toward her and gave a glare. "I was talking you. Why don't you answer?" Eren just looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. The girl flushed pink when she remembered that Eren was gagged and couldn't talk.

She quickly ordered that his gag be removed and as soon as it was, Eren replied "I've never been high and mighty, as you put it. And the only reason I'm in this situation is because I want to keep my family away from you." The girl gave a laugh that sounded like a tinkling of bells. It really annoyed Eren's sensitive hearing and caused him to wince in pain.

"Family? What family? Your mother was killed by a titan and your father disappeared. What family do you have left?" the girl asked in a haughty voice. Eren had to close his eyes and calm his titan down before it made him do something he would later regret.

Eren then opened his eyes and stared directly into her own grey-blue eyes. "Your right, I no longer have a father or a mother but I have sisters, brothers, aunts, and uncles. These people may not be related to me by blood but we are family because of all the hardships that we have faced and because of these hardships we are stronger and more closely bond together." Eren glared harder into her eyes and continued "No matter what, we look after one another and no one is forgotten. No matter they be human or monster, no is forgotten or left behind."

Eren smirked at her slowly paling face and said "I doubt that you have a family as strong as mine or as loving." He moved as close as he could with the chains on his wrists and whispered to her, "I feel sorry for you, really, for you have no one to love you at all."

The girl gaped at him for a minute then let out a scream of outrage and slapped Eren hard across the face. Eren's head snapped back from the blow but when he pulled it back there weren't any marks on his face, just a faint steam rising from it, were the wounds had already healed themselves.

As the girl moved to hit him again, a hand shot out and gently pushed her hand away. "Lady Amira, please don't hit that filth again. The goddesses only know where it's been!" Eren snapped his head to the right to see a portly man in a large tan overcoat that seemed to be two sizes too small.

'Oh, that's right. I had forgotten about him.' Eren thought, almost smirking as he remembered when the man first entered the carriage he had almost had a heart attack at the sight of Eren near his 'lady'. The man was introduced as Higgins and he was Lady Amira's tutor. Why a tutor was needed out here was beyond Eren but he didn't question it because there was no point to. No one would listen to him anyway.

Eren was brought out of his thoughts by the two of them arguing loudly about something. Eren tuned them out and wished he was back with the Survey Corps and his Corporal. A small smile pulled at his lips as he thought about _his_ Corporal; no one else's.

Lady Amira was apparently done with her conversation with Higgins and turned her attention back on Eren, who was zoned out.

The lady nodded to the military man who cocked back his fist and slammed it into Eren's face. Eren's head jerked back in shock from the unexpected blow but he recovered quickly and glared at the man.

Amira laughed lightly getting the attention of the so called "Survey Corps' Monster". She leaned forward a little to say "It is not polite to ignore a lady's presences."

Eren stared into her eyes and noticed the evil intent in them and relented, for now. "I apologize for my rudeness, my lady, my mind was elsewhere. What is it that you were saying?" Eren asked in the fakest polite voice he had ever used but she didn't seem to notice or ignored it.

"I was saying that I can't wait to see _MY_ Rivaille's face when he sees the surprise I have for him!" She exclaimed in excitement. Eren had to ignore the possessiveness of this woman towards his mate, so that he could understand what she was planning.

Lady Amira rearranged her skirts and then continued "You see, monster boy, my surprise for Rivaille-sama is a simple but grand one." She smiled happily and gave a shrill giggle that caused Eren to wince in pain. "You see I knew that the Survey Corps would come after you, since you are 'Humanity's hope'." Here she rolled her eyes and scoffed in irritation before continuing, "So I had three carriages brought with us so that when we traveled back with you, the Corps wouldn't be able to find which one you're in." Amira smiled happily and glanced down at Eren for his reaction but his face was indifferent just like the Corporal's usually was.

Amira was annoyed by this but didn't let it show as she continued to describe her plan. "Once we get away from the Corps then we will head for Wall Rose. After we are safely inside of Wall Rose, I will be giving you a very special task, which only you can complete." Lady Amira leaned in closer to Eren's ear to whisper "You will go on a rampage throughout Wall Rose and the Survey Corps will arrive and Rivaille will have no choice but to kill you and I will be there to pick up the pieces of Rivaille's heart!"

She clamped her hands together like an excited child would do when they thought that they had the right answer. Eren was shocked and horrified by what he had just heard but he decided he had to play along. Eren wiped the emotions of shock and horror off his face to ask "How are you going to make me rampage?"

Amira smiled a very sickly sweet smile, "With this of course." And she pulled out of her dress pocket a small syringe with clear colored liquid in it. Eren eyed it warily but curiously because that syringe looked familiar. Then it hit him. This was Hanji's syringe that she used to draw his blood.

Amira noticed his confusion and said, "A little birdy got it for me. I thought it was rather nice of him, so I gave him a very nice reward." Eren was disgusted by this and let it show. Amira saw his expression and laughed "You're just jealous that you can't get anyone to love you. What with you being a monster after all." She laughed again but this time Higgins and the military man laughed with her.

Eren was trying to keep his cool and it took him many minutes to calm down. By this time the others were done laughing at him and were back to ignoring him all together which was fine with him. Eren went back to think about his family; wondering if they were alright or if something had happened to them- no he couldn't think like that. He knew they were strong and that they could look after each other. He had to believe that would be fine without him.

He could feel that they were getting close to Wall Rose because he could hear other carriages and the sound of people talking. Eren was starting to panic; he had to get free or many people were going to be hurt or killed. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden stop of the carriage. Amira jerked in her sit and Higgins was knocked out of his and landed on the floor in a heap. Amira straightened herself and demanded to know what was going on. The coach driver called down "There is a young girl in the road, my lady. What should I do?"

Amira snorted and said "If the brat doesn't get out of the way then run her over. We don't have time for this. Now move!"

The coach driver scrambled to do as the lady wanted and the carriage got moving again. Eren was horrified and strained to see out the window; to maybe warn the girl to move away. Eren looked out the window to see that the little girl was scooped up in a soldier's arms out of harm's way just as the carriage flew by. Eren saw the man's eyes widen as they met Eren's own and then they hardened. That's all Eren saw before the carriage was thunder through the gate of Wall Rose.

With the soldier

The little girl was set down by the soldier who had saved her. The mother rushed forward to grab her daughter and thanked the man but he wasn't listening. The mother noticed and turned to watch the last of the carriage rush through the gates. She turned back to the man and asked "Who was in the carriage that caused your reaction, sir?"

The soldier turned to the woman with hardened eyes and said "Humanity's hope was in that carriage and not of his free will either." The woman sucked in breathe and clutched her daughter to her tighter. The other villagers were shocked and surprised by what the soldier had said. Then the crowd started to get angry. Many of the villagers were looking murderous and some even picked up weapons.

The soldier tensed and started to reach of his blades but the woman noticed and quickly said "We aren't going to hurt Eren! We want to help free him!" The soldier was shocked and glanced around at all of the other members of the crowd and they were nodding to agree the woman.

The soldier gave a small smile but covered it quickly to ask "Why do you want to protect Eren? Isn't he just a tool, a monster?"

The woman glared at him and growled "Eren Jeager is the only hope that we have. He is the very reason that we are still alive today!" She glanced at the other villagers, who were all nodding in agreement. With this encouragement she continued "He's just a boy anyway! No matter what, we will do what we can to protect and save him! He is not a monster! He is human and if we have to storm the gates of the castle to prove that, then we will!"

A man stepped forward from the crowd and said "We of Wall Rose, and the survivors of Wall Maria, will save Eren Jeager, no matter what we have to do!"

The soldier was completely shocked by this but he was pleased as well. He smiled and said "I'm glad that Eren has people on his side that wish to protect him. We could use your help."

"Wait, who are you? How do we know that you will not try to hurt Eren?" The woman demanded. The soldier seemed surprised but he gave a chuckle. And finally showed his face to the crowd. They couldn't see his face before because, for reasons known only to him, he had his face hidden in shadow.

The villagers all gasped in shock at who was among them.

It was the Commander of the Garrison, Dot Pixis.

Pixis smiled at them, "I would never harm Eren Jeager. For, as you have said, he is our hope."

"So what are we going to do?" The woman demanded and the other villagers nodded in agreement.

Pixis smiled again and said "We aren't going to do anything." Suddenly a Garrison member signaled that someone wanted to come through the gate. Pixis gave his permission.

As the gate started to open the woman exclaimed, "What do you mean you aren't doing anything?!"

She was cut off by Pixis suddenly speaking, "My dear lady, _we're_ not going to do anything but," Everyone suddenly heard the thundering of thousands of hooves. Pixis gave a smirk and continued just as the first horse and rider burst through the gate, "_They are_."

The villagers' eyes became huge when they identified the flood of riders coming through the gate. They all started cheering once they realized what this meant.

The Survey Corps had come to reclaim one of their own.

The fight for Humanity's hope had finally begun.

May God have mercy on anyone who gets in their way.

* * *

_That's all she wrote for now._

_If you please tell me what you thought of this latest chapter, chapter 4 , may come out sooner._

_This chapter wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for the help of Dystopia'74._

_Thank you so much!_

_Until next time._

_ -Jeager' s Paradise_


End file.
